


Home/Heart

by V3RT1G0



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, pyro is mad at me i bet, unbeta'd we die like warriors, yikes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3RT1G0/pseuds/V3RT1G0
Summary: He fell in and out of love with her in the same way.





	Home/Heart

**Author's Note:**

> drug use tw, sorry pyro, blah blah blah sad survamne
> 
> 100% inspired by 27 by Fall Out Boy (folie a deux is the BEST album ok)

He fell in love with her like this, with snow dusting her nose and her hand curled pale white around an ice-cream cone, her smile illuminated solely by a flickering street lamp. Elodie was beautiful, he knew, and she had a more beautiful mind than her already angelic face. Her hair was pastel lilac but patchy from where the bleach was fading and her darker roots curled down into the purple like vines or like yarn– her laugh was a dust of frosting sugar, and the sound warmed him. 

Jaime was a cynical hopeless romantic. This was the way he had always been. But this, here, now, Elodie sparkling crystalline in the yellowed hue of the light, was better than the fairy tales he had read. He was the princess and she was the knight. 

“You really love me?” she said, her voice an incredulous mix of delight and apprehension. 

Jaime pulled his arm tighter around her shoulders. “‘Course I do, god, you know that.”    
And he did, in everything he said and did– she loved him the same, and in the subzero freeze of the town in the late night acid wash of the street lamps, he held her hand, and loved her. 

-

Elodie broke down slowly. Like a melting snowcap or like sugar in a pan. The pretty maps of her brain fell in sheets of gauzy chiffon on a kitchen floor; her memory went before her love did, though, and she fought it– she held on with her hand curled pale white around a syringe, illuminated by the sharp LEDs of an airport bathroom. 

She lived for the quiet moments of a needle in her basilic vein. She lived for Jaime, too, but she began to forget.

-

Jaime was his happiest over Uno games played at breakfast and No Doubt bleeding from the living room speakers. Her laugh still made him smile in the same way; her eyes still lit up like the snow in the sunrise. He was lucky. He knew it. He loved her, everything she did, everything she was. 

In the quiet moments when he held her hand in movie theatres, when she danced around the kitchen with flour in her hair, when they would curl into each other in the blurry heat of the fire, he was in love, deeply, madly, wholly. They would fight, occasionally. Never in the ways they’d seen on TV. In quiet ways, in quiet moments. But Jaime would reach over, hold her hand, say that he was sorry, and mean it, and she would say the same, pull him closer and smile into the crook of his neck. 

The town could tear itself apart, he thought, as long as I have her, as long as he had her laugh and her presence. This place could burn down, as long as she’s with me. This, he knew, was what love is. Existing alone in the universe with someone by your side.

-

He fell out of love with her like this, with needles littering the bathroom floor. Her hands shook as she reached for him, eyes wide, snow-glazed as she regarded him like he was a stranger. Her hair was split at the ends and the lilac was just the color of sand, like a washed-up beach on a sun-bleached day. Her mind was cracked and splintered, now. She didn’t like movies or hiking. She didn’t exist in his fairy tales. He doubted he existed in hers.

“You love me,” she said, begging, no longer a question.

Jaime propped her up against the wall as he dialed three digits on his phone. It was only a matter of waiting for the ambulance, now. “‘Course I do. You know that.”

She didn’t– she had forgotten.

 


End file.
